ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Ella
"My name is Ella. I was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour. I memorized all the songs i've written and i like to dance. But i do nothing at all. Please pick me. The walls are very thin. Sorry, Mr. McGillis." - Ella's audition tape. Ella was a character on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Waneyihtam Maskwak. She is voiced by Sunday Muse. Personality Ella is a songbird with a personality as angelic as her singing voice. She is highly enthusiastic and enjoys expressing her emotions through music and dance, even when the time isn't appropriate. Even Chris, known for being sadistic and cruel, admits that he thinks Ella is a sweet girl in This Is The Pits! Her voice is hypnotic to the fauna of Pahkitew Island; they love her and she loves them right back. It seems the only things that break her happiness are the mistreatment of her animal friends and being rejected. Though she has befriended most of her peers, Ella can be oblivious when someone dislikes her. Despite this, she has proven that she genuinely wants everyone around her to be happy and will do what it takes to brighten their moods. Trivia References *In her audition tape, Ella says "Sorry Mr. McGillis", similar to Tom McGillis. *Ella parodies the stereotypical Disney Princess. Her design resembles that of Snow White, her name is a reference to Cinderella, and her outfit is based on Cinderella's original ball gown with Sleeping Beauty's color scheme. **In addition, the scene where Dave puts her shoe back on in A Blast from the Past is a parody of the famous glass slipper scene in Cinderella. Comparisons *Ella is one of fourteen contestants never to be voted out normally, with the others being Anne Maria, Amy, Cameron, DJ, Gwen, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey. *She is one of four contestants to leave in an episode in which her team wins the challenge, along with DJ, Izzy, and Anne Maria. *Ella shares many similarities with original contestant Lindsay: **Both are labeled as "Princesses". **Both have major conflicts with "Queens", which are one-sided, if only temporarily. **Both place ninth in their debut season. **Their rivals cause their elimination in their debut season. **Both have been associated with the same light, fluttery music. *Ella is one of four contestants with the ability to communicate with animals, the others being Izzy, Dawn, and Ennui. Miscellaneous *Ella parodies the stereotypical Disney Princess, since like them she loves to sing songs at random moments, and loves the animals. Her design resembles that of Snow White, her name is a reference to Cinderella, and her outfit is based on Cinderella's original ball gown with Sleeping Beauty's color scheme. **In addition, the scene where Dave puts her shoe back on in A Blast from the Past is a parody of the famous glass slipper scene in Cinderella. *She is the third known contestant who is not from the first generation cast to have watched Total Drama World Tour. The others are Anne Maria and Cameron. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Girly girls Category:Pink Category:Musicians Category:Black hair Category:Confused Bears Category:Pink Sandals Category:Canadian Characters